Free-falling
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: It's the night before Goku's wedding to Chi-Chi and he finds himself face to face with a decision that could change everything and leaves him free-falling to oblivion. WARNING SMUT! Don't read if you aren't old enough for sex. MA for Mature Adult.


**Hi there, well I just had to get something like this out of my system! Please forgive me :P and I am really really bad at the sex in this story, it's my first time writing smut and I think it went ok but I feel awkward about it all! **

**Anyways off we go.**

Son Goku leaned against the wall with his right arm, laying his forehead against it and staring out the large window at the Moon in the sky, full and bright and oh so beautiful. Just like the woman he was thinking about, as he had done many times before and would continue to do many times after.

Deep blue eyes that could look into his soul, long golden hair that when down would fall around those perfect little feet, and skin that looked so soft and silky he had to restrain himself a thousand times from touching.

The man sighed deeply,_ again thinking about her, again! Grow up Goku, you're getting married tomorrow and it won't do to fantasize about your best friends little sister. _

Not so little anymore.

She was really only a year younger than himself, little in regards to Bulma who was a good few years older than the both of them. Goku had always found her just simply stunning, even as a kid when he'd met her for the first time.

And now, here he was on the night before his wedding… thinking of her, and feeling sick with guilt. He had promised Chi-Chi, told her he would marry her when he'd really not understood this at all. He was stuck, bound by his own stupidity.

_A promise is a promise Goku, you must keep your promises or you will not be respected as a man._

Grandpa Gohan was always right, he had promised and so he must keep the promise he made even if he was madly infatuated and probably in love with another. What was love anyway? Chi-Chi claimed to love him, and he didn't think she was lying so did she feel the way he does about '_her'_?

'Her'- petite and perfect with a smile that would melt any heart, and a heart that would make any smile. Gods he needed help, and fast!

"Goku?"

He turned at the sound of a soft voice from behind him, _shit how'd I not hear or smell her?_ Usagi was standing there in her nightgown and looking up at him with those big blue eyes. Usagi, named after her and Bulma's mother and oh so alike to her in many ways.

"H-Hey Usa, what are you doing up?" Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to spend his last night a free man at Capsule Corp, but Bulma had insisted on it.

Usagi flushed red and glanced at the floor before grinning up at him through those blonde lashes, "I couldn't sleep."

"Heh, you too huh?" He replied, fighting every instinct in his gut that said to make a move. _It's your last night a free man, you may never ever get another chance to kiss her again.._

She fidgeted in front of him and he tried so hard not to look too close with that nightie on but it was a losing battle. Creamy bare legs and arms exposed to the elements, soft breasts that he could see very clearly and gold hair whispering against her feet, free from its usual meatball hairstyle. He imagined that hair spread out underneath her as he looked down from above and his hand twitched involuntarily.

Usagi shifted nervously in front of him, she brought one arm up and another across her body just under her breasts making them lift slightly. Her fingers played with her bottom lip as she mumbled "Um, big day tomorrow…"

Kami does she have any idea what she's doing to me? He thought desperately, suddenly aware that he was only in sweatpants and nothing else. "Yeah big day, can't say I saw this coming so soon." Goku scratched the back of his neck; this was awkward.

"Me neither-" She jumped at her own words as if not expecting them to have been spoken "I- What I meant to say was…" She flushed and let her arm fall to her side looking away guiltily.

"Usa" He didn't know what to say or do, he just stood there staring at her praying she might say more. Instead she turned her face up to him and smiled that lovely smile.

"I really hope you'll be happy Goku." Her voice broke slightly just at the end, but she was a strong woman who could hold her emotions in check until she made it up stairs. However Goku wasn't a normal human, and he could smell the tears, and it broke all of his resolve into the tiniest shards.

This woman had been a big part of his life ever since he was a young boy just like her sister, and he'd never forget the day everyone found out that she was destined to do great things as the Princess and as Sailor Moon. He didn't deserve her, he couldn't even compare to her in importance or greatness, but he sure as hell wanted her.

"Well goodnight" she said.

His body felt like it was on fire as he reached a hand out to grab her wrist as she turned to leave "what-" Usagi didn't get to finish her question as his lips fell to claim her own with a fiery passion pent up for years.

What surprised him wasn't his own lack of control so much, or the fact that he found himself burying his hands into her soft hair, no. And it wasn't the groan that left his lips at her tender mouth against his own, no not that. What surprised Goku was that she kissed him back with as much force and passion as he was putting into it, and the groan that she responded with.

And with that he descended into no place he could ever return from or even hope to recover. Madness, that's what this felt like, complete and utter madness, and he loved it. His other hand that wasn't currently crushing her face to his wound its way to her lower back and bunched itself in her nightie, the thin material of silk so lovely against his fingers, and he wanted to compare it to her skin right then.

Goku pressed her small frame against his own so that he could feel her more completely, and they melted together as if their body was no longer two but one burning pleasure induced form.

She mewled against his mouth as he nipped her lip lightly before trailing kisses down her jaw, neck and then shoulder, tasting every part of her he could reach.

Usagi groaned even louder, flushing so hot she could barely think straight. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? How long had she pined after the tall man currently nibbling her shoulder seductively? A long damn time.

"G-Goku" she whimpered as he nipped at her skin, unable to resist any longer.

"Mmm?" He was enjoying this too much to use words, especially the way her hands clung to his shoulders as though she might fall. He would never allow it, though. Goku had her pressed close enough that she didn't even need to be standing any longer if she wanted to.

"We should stop" she ground out between gasps. Goku lifted his head from her and put both hands on either side of her face. "What about Chi-Chi?" She said tearfully.

"You have such a big heart, but I don't want to marry Chi-Chi. I want you, just like I always have done."

Usagi lifted a hand shakily and laid it on his cheek, feeling the skin under her fingertips and tracing them up to his hair and ear. "If we do this there's no going back, I love you but…"

That's all he needed to hear "I will never want anything or anyone more than I want to be with you." He brushed his lips over hers gently this time, trying to be more loving for a moment before he could claim her properly. Not without her consent, never until she said yes.

"I want you, only you" Usagi pressed her nose against his and breathed him in, he smelt of must and the woods bathed in sunshine, the perfect combination. Running her hands lightly down his chest his muscles twitched as she left a trail of fire in her wake, causing him to groan and claim her lips once more.

They battled with their tongues for a while, exploring each other's bodies, pressing close to one another until Goku couldn't take it anymore and lifted her up so that she was straddling his hips. He walked them over to the big sofa and laid her down before placing himself above her, breathing her scent in and nuzzling her hair and neck.

"Smell so good." Like moonbeams and floral, along with that special unique flavor that was just 'Usagi'. He pressed himself against her to ease the ache between his legs and she pressed back, moaning his name deliciously.

"I think this has been on you for far too long" he murmured as he took her nightie off, finally getting to stare down at her beautifully formed body. Erect pink nipples were enticing and playful, soft round breasts, and the loveliest little bellybutton. Goku kissed his way from her neck to in between her breasts and he felt her hands clench tightly into his hair.

"Mmmm." She arched into his touch again as his mouth licked and suckled on her right nipple and his fingers played with her left before alternating between the two, taking his time to do what he had wanted to do for so long.

Goku made his way down her body licking and kissing every inch that he could, breathing her in and touching that gorgeous skin, softer than her silk nightie, just like he knew it would be.

He returned to kissing her swollen lips after a while, needing to just touch all of her and feeling so completely overwhelmed with it. Usagi let her hands find there way down to his pants and touched him through the fabric, causing Goku to groan deep in his throat. Usagi blushed, this was the first time she had touched a man like this, but it didn't stop her from feeling curious.

"I can take it off if you want." He said, smirking slightly.

She really had no way in which to respond except to blush even deeper and nod her head slowly. Goku chuckled and stood up, slowly taking off his sweatpants to present all of himself to her, erect and proudly standing.

Usagi was more than a little intimidated by him, but she didn't want to seem scared. She wanted to be with Goku more than anything. "Wow." Reaching out a hand she touched him slowly, it was so hard and smooth, nothing like she would have imagined. Nothing like the rest of him, his skin having seen many battles and hard work.

"That feels good Usa, don't stop" His words made her feel more confidant and she wrapped her hand as firmly around his member as she could and explored every inch. It didn't take long for him to feel the need for more contact though, and he pulled her hand away and bent down to kiss her. "We'll do everything we want later, tonight is about me and you."

Goku wrapped his hand into her hair and tugged her to kiss him again, before laying her back onto the sofa once more and letting his fingers find their way between her legs. She was already wet, but he knew he'd have to take this slow as it was both of their first time. He had learned at least a few things being around that old pervert, Master Roshi.

Usagi felt like she was burning up from the inside, everything was clenched within as his fingers rubbed at her most sensitive area. Her hands grasped the sofa beneath her and her back bowed, head tilted back. Goku let one finger slide inside her, feeling and smelling her all around him, driving him completely wild. He wanted to just bury himself into her.

Pushing another finger in and out of her vagina slowly, he waited as long as he could stand before positioning himself at her entrance. Part of him really wanted to figure all the buttons out, but that would all come in time.

Pushing his cock part way into her entrance she squirmed underneath him, clearly uncomfortable. "Hurts."

Sweat rolled down his back as Goku tried to hold himself from going any further, all he wanted was to lose himself inside of her, but he didn't want to hurt her. "Ok." He panted as he pulled back a little and then pressed forward a bit more, trying to stretch and tease his way in gently.

Rocking his hips slowly, Goku pushed further in while he nipped and kissed her neck and shoulders, trying to keep her feeling more pleasure than pain "Tell me to stop if you want me to Usa, please." He didn't want to stop, Kami he didn't want to… but he would if she asked.

Usagi wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into him "do it, please just get it over with." She knew that it wouldn't always hurt like this and she wanted to move past the pain, so that she could just enjoy being with him.

"Ok Princess, hold tight." He drove forwards, almost hating himself for having to do this to her. Usagi cried out, feeling as though her vagina was being split into two and a different kind of fire was now burning its way through her. "Shhhh…shhhh it's ok, it's over."

Goku pulled her arms away and looked down at her face, wet with tears. It broke his heart. Brushing his fingers against her face he wiped away the tears, and kissed her gently. "Usagi."

"I'm ok" she whispered. "I'm ok Goku, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for" Goku kisses her again, and again, "tell me when you're ready. I won't move until you say." It was taking all of his strength and willpower to not move an inch but he would do as he said.

It took a while for her heart to stop thudding in her head, and her eyes to open and stare at Goku; he gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned. Goku's hand brushed her cheek, and she lifted her own to tangle her fingers with his.

"I love you" Usagi whispered, "so much."

"What does it feel like?" He asked. The question confused her briefly before she smiled at him.

"Like no one else in the world will ever be enough for you." She replied gently. Goku smiled back and nodded his head.

"I love you." Kami he loved her, with every single fiber of his being he loved every glorious inch of her. They shared another kiss, and finally she said.

"I'm ready now."

Thank the gods for that, Goku was doing his damnest not to move at all and his cock was starting to hurt from his arousal. Moving his hips it felt incredible to be so close, to finally be able to hold her and bury himself to the hilt inside of her. Goku could hardly contain the groans of pleasure as he slowly moved in and out.

He felt like he was freefalling down and down filling up with more pleasure than he could cope with. Everything around his member was so tight and warm and wet, and her scent and body surrounded him.

Usagi knew that she was unlikely to climax this first time, but it didn't matter to her, she wanted to be close and to experience this first time as best she could. Goku linked his fingers with hers as they moved in unison together, mouths exploring everything that they could reach from lips to earlobes, and necks.

Goku could feel himself reaching the end when he was suddenly gripped by the strangest desire he'd ever felt before, to sink his teeth into that curved and exposed neck. He didn't want to hurt her did he? No! He groaned loudly and buried his head into her chest, and felt her whisper his name as she pressed her fingers into his hair.

"Usaa" everything came apart inside and he had no idea anymore where he began and she ended as his world span with rolling waves of pleasure, his release was like the biggest and deepest sigh expanding into all those years of fighting against what he truly wanted.

It was a while to come down from the height of orgasm for Goku, and while Usagi hadn't really reached hers, it didn't matter to her right now, as she was happy and content holding him in her arms.

After what seemed like a long while but probably was barely five minutes, Goku lifted himself up and stared down at her hazily "Hey."

"Hey" she replied back, grinning up at him "That was new."

Goku chuckled "I'll say, never done that before." They both shared a laugh, before sobering up slightly. He pulled himself out finally and sat up on his knees, careful not to hurt her. "We sure made a mess."

Usagi giggled "Yeah we should get cleaned up" they both stood up and Usagi picked up their stranded clothes. She stared up at him and he got an idea, bending a little, Goku picked her up bridal style and grinned.

"Come on then Princess, lets get to your quarters." He said cheekily.

After getting washed and climbing into bed, Usagi curled up against Goku's broad chest and sighed, "what are we going to tell everyone? You're meant to get married tomorrow Goku…"

Placing his arms under his head Goku thought seriously for a moment about the predicament they'd now found themselves in. It was true that he could no longer go through with marrying Chi-Chi, and they would have to tell everyone _something_.

"I don't know, guess I'll just have to wing it!" He said, giving one of his 'trust me' grins.

"Goku, that's probably the title of your entire life." She tried to look annoyed with him, but she couldn't resist his infectious laughter. "I guess we'll just try and work it out tomorrow…" Usagi sighed, and then yawned.

"Go to sleep Usa, tomorrow's going to be a big day."

"Mmmhm, goodnight." She whispered into his chest, already drifting off.

"Goodnight, Princess."

**Hope you've enjoyed the story! Please if you have ANY advice on smut writing don't hesitate to give some, I really felt lacking in that area. Also if anyone is wondering about my avoidance of the word Saiyan, it's because he doesn't even know he is one yet. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
